Al Observar
by Rerum Ael
Summary: Él era una persona que nunca se enfermaba, pero ahí estaba ahora, sentado en una camilla de hospital y con un brazo enyesado, y no cualquier brazo, sino el mismo brazo que una vez se había quebrado en una pelea con el inútil de su medio hermano, eso le lastimaba el orgullo y todo porque se le había ocurrido ir al rescate de una desconocida. [ OS ] [ Universo Alterno ] [ SesshRin ]


**.**

* * *

**.**

Este fic es un regalo/intercambio con la más que talentosa y hermosa **"Aibieldobliui"** o como la conocen los mortales **"IBLWE". **Es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja que es su OTP del alma y por eso espero haber hecho algo decente. QwQ Gracias por leer y ya saben, los reviews/comentarios siempre son más que bienvenidos.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer I****: **El mundo de Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Disclaimer II****:** La imagen de la portada que inspiró parte de este fanfic pertenece a **GEAROUS**.

* * *

**Referencias De Lectura**:

Narración.

_«Pensamientos»_

**Diálogo.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Único**

**Al Observar**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Observar.

_Esa era una de sus actividades favoritas de hacer._

Una de las pocas personas que podía considerar como una amistad le había dicho una vez que su fijación por observar la conducta de las personas lo habría convertido en un buen psicólogo, pero por supuesto, tal cosa no había sido más que una burla contra él; pues ella, Kagura, sabía muy bien que él podía ser observador, pero jamás un buen escucha pues la mayoría de los problemas de la gente se le antojaban ridículos, y mucho menos tenía él la empatía o el más mínimo interés en querer ayudar a las personas a superar sus tonterías emocionales.

_A él no le interesaban las personas._

O al menos no la mayoría, porque si no le interesasen todas las personas entonces no tendría sus amistades, como Kagura o el viejo Jaken, y aunque él se dijese diariamente que había estudiado medicina porque era su deber ya que provenía de una antigua familia de linaje médico que había ejercido la profesión por más de diez generaciones, la verdad es que sentía cierta emoción extraña cuando lograba arrancar de las garras de la muerte a algún paciente, especialmente cuando los demás médicos daban alguno de esos casos por perdidos.

_Pero él lo lograba._

Aunque al final para él valía más el resultado exitoso que la persona en sí.

Una estadística más que probaba que él era más que un digno sucesor de su padre, a pesar de que por alguna extraña razón su padre en su testamento legase la mayor parte de la fortuna familiar que no donó a caridades a su medio hermano que incluso había rechazado la profesión médica y prefería ser un simple mecánico en su burdo taller en donde malgastó gran parte de su herencia, para Sesshōmaru al inicio era un enigma, pero después de los años la respuesta para él fue simple, Inuyasha no había sentido el llamado en la sangre por la profesión de su linaje debido a que era un hijo bastardo.

Así es, él hombre que observaba muy atento por la ventana tampoco sentía mucho interés por su medio hermano y por esto y dadas todas las demás complejidades de su carácter, era tan extraño que una jovencita desconocida lo tuviese atento a la ventana.

_Pero así estaba sucediendo._

Y es que a través del vidrio que separaba la mesa esquinera y solitaria en que él había elegido sentarse en esa nueva cafetería en la ciudad, podía observarse con claridad cómo se desarrollaba una escena bastante particular en donde una jovencilla en medio de un sucio callejón típico de esa zona de la ciudad, intentaba bañar a dos cachorros que habían sido abandonados hacía unos minutos en una caja sucia y húmeda. Él mismo había visto a las personas que los abandonaron dejarlos sin siquiera mirar atrás, e incluso había visto como varios transeúntes los miraban al pasar, ponían cara de pena e incluso sacaban fotos, pero ni una sola de esas personas se detuvo para socorrerles de alguna forma, ya fuese con agua, comida, refugio, una llamada a algún centro de rescate.

_Nada._

Y eso, para él que estaba acostumbrado a observar a las personas no era algo que le extrañase, pocas personas eran capaces de actuar como salvadores si no eran observadas o recompensadas, incluso él pensaba de sí mismo que jamás auxiliaría a alguien por el mero hecho de verle en necesidad, mucho menos haría algo como salvar la vida de alguien arriesgando la propia como hizo su padre con la madre de su medio hermano, sacrificarse con otros iba en contra del sentido común, la lógica y el mismo instinto de supervivencia.

Y por eso lo que sucedía tras la ventana era extraño para él y también la razón de haber pasado ya casi una hora observando por la ventana.

_¿Y que veía?_

Pues veía a una jovencilla no había dudado ni un segundo en socorrer a los cachorros, incluso había arriesgado su empleo allí, en la misma cafetería que él estaba, ya que cuando ella vio los cachorros simplemente entró casi corriendo al local, le pidió al dueño unos baldes, agua, jabón y comida y volvió con los perros.

Y ahí estuvo ella, alimentándolos, bañándolos e incluso en ese momento los secaba con su propio suéter, ya que su jefe le prohibió tomar de las toallas de limpieza del lugar aunque ella insistió en que se las rebajara del salario ―al igual que sucedió con el agua, los baldes y la comida―; y, a pesar de que el aparente dueño del local la amenazó con despedirla si llegaba tarde a su turno por estar cuidando a unos _"sucios animalejos"_, la joven llevaba una hora de retraso en su entrada y ella parecía solo darle importancia a las cabriolas que los cachorros hacían para ella.

Y eso para él era tan extraño que no podía dejar de mirar.

_¿Por qué lo hacía?_

_¿Qué ganaba ella con eso?_

_¿Buscaba algún beneficio?_

―**¡RIIIIIIIIIN!** ―el grito en la puerta del aparente dueño de la cafetería interrumpió sus cavilaciones―. **¡Te doy diez minutos para venir a trabajar o te despido!** ―Sesshōmaru observó a la joven contestar algo pero no pudo escucharlo, pero si le causó algo de gracia la reacción indignada del dueño y como ella volvió a centrarse en secar a los cachorros.

―**¿Qué le dijo?** ―el empleado que estaba en la caja registradora preguntó curioso al dueño y Sesshōmaru bebió de su taza de café, con su oído pendiente de la respuesta, porque si él era un mal escucha no era por falta de capacidad auditiva, no, al contrario, él tenía un excelente oído, pero por lo general lo que la gente decía no le interesaba.

_Pero en este momento sí que había interés._

―**¡Dice que le falta secarles bien las orejas porque si no podría darles una infección! ¡Y que le llevara dos de las cajas grandes de verduras para hacerles una casa temporal mientras ella sale del turno!** ―aún indignado contestó el hombre mayor―. **¿¡Quién se cree esa chica!? ¡Aparte que toma cosas de acá para atender a esos perruchos me da órdenes!**

―**Bueno, las cosas que tomó no fueron mucho y las va a pagar, y esas cajas de verduras siempre las botamos.**

―**¡No hablo de las de cartón, hablo de las de plástico! **

―**Esas solemos usarlas como basureros o como escalones.**

El hombre mayor miró al joven con fastidio.

―**¿¡Y cómo vas a justificar que lleva una hora de atraso en su entrada!?**

―**Eso...** ―el joven se rascó la nuca pero no pudo decir nada a favor de la joven.

―**¡Ves! ¡Debería despedirla!**

Sesshōmaru bajó su taza de café con una sensación de molestia muy extraña al escuchar eso.

―**Podrías hacerlo** ―dijo el joven con una nueva sonrisa confiada y el joven doctor de cabello plateado escuchó con más interés―, **pero no creo que a la jefa le guste el motivo de ese despido, menos contra Rin, ya sabes que la jefa la aprecia mucho, y con menos gracia lo tomará si recibe una noticia así en medio de su luna de miel.**

A quien Sesshōmaru creyó el dueño de la cafetería Heart Kreuz el semblante le cambió, pasó de fastidiado y arrogante a uno asustadizo.

―**La señorita...** ―empezó nervioso, tomando un trapo para fingir limpiar la barra―, **la** **señora **―se corrigió―, **la señora Fernandes entendería la causa.**

El joven negó con una sonrisa divertida.

―**Despedir a una de sus empleadas más confiables porque esta decidió cuidar unos cachorritos abandonados...** ―el joven negó con la cabeza― **Ummm... no sé, creo que la jefa hubiese estado orgullosa de Rin y hasta la habría ayudado.**

Finalmente el hombre mayor se rindió ante esa muy posible realidad y se aventuró dentro de la cafetería, luego de un rato Sesshōmaru lo vio cruzar la calle con dos grandes cajas rojas, al parecer había una puerta trasera en el local y él se había rendido. Cuando llegó con las cajas de verduras la joven las agradeció sin una sola señal de prepotencia o presunción al lograr que su jefe directo hiciese lo que ella le pidió, al contrario; parecía infinitamente agradecida y conmovida por los trapos viejos que el hombre le llevó para construir el refugio temporal como se enteró que era Sesshōmaru cuando la joven finalmente hizo su aparición en la barra de la cafetería, contándole de sus planes al joven que la había defendido.

―**¡Estoy segura que en cuanto mi casera los vea los adoptará! Por eso tenía que bañarlos, la señora Kaede es muy gentil y amable, pero le gusta que las cosas estén siempre muy limpias.**

―**Eso espero** ―el joven sonrió amistoso―, **y si ella no los puede tener, tal vez mi hermana los acepte, Sango siempre está dispuesta a dar refugio a animales abandonados.**

―**¡Algún día quiero ser lo mitad de buena que ella es en su trabajo! ¡Tu hermana es una gran veterinaria, Kohaku! **―la chica apuntó orgullosa, como si ella debiese sentir orgullo por el logro que no era propio, algo que a Sesshōmaru le pareció de nuevo extraño, y la razón de que, aunque fingía estar concentrado en su lap top y con su tercera taza de café, no podía dejar de prestar atención a la conversación en la barra, por suerte el café estaba casi vacío y no había bulla excesiva que le impidiese escuchar bien.

Y así continuó escuchando, aún cuando Jaken, su viejo mentor, llegó a la reunión pactada con él; que, aunque se suponía debía ser en la oficina de su clínica privada ―la única herencia que le dejase su padre y que lo terminó orillando por completo a perseguir la carrera de medicina―, la había trasladado a esa cafetería debido a la curiosidad que le había causado la joven que justo en ese momento se acercaba a ellos con el té que había pedido el viejo Jaken al llegar.

―**Buenas noches** ―saludó la joven educadamente y con lo que Sesshōmaru decidió llamar simpatía, aunque él realmente no fuese un creyente en que algo como la simpatía realmente existiese en el mundo aparte que no podía ver la expresión de la joven pues ella estaba de espaldas a él―. **Espero que disfrute su te, señor. **

―**Eso quisiera, pero está hirviendo** ―se quejó Jaken, lo que no sorprendió al joven doctor pues la primera naturaleza de Jaken era quejarse de todo.

―**Está muy caliente, es verdad** ―respondió la chica sin perder un ápice de jovialidad en su voz―, **pero de esa forma no se enfrió mientras lo traía ni en tanto usted opinaba sobre su temperatura. ¿No le parece algo grandioso? ¡Aunque seguimos hablando, su te sigue caliente!** ―Sesshōmaru casi casi sonríe divertido contra su taza de café, no estaba seguro de si la chica había dicho eso de manera sarcástica o no, pero la cara de Jaken se había contraído en indignación.

―**¡Mira niñita...!** ―iba empezar el hombre mayor pero Sesshōmaru lo cayó con una mirada y entendió de inmediato que su joven señor no quería pasar a ser el centro de atención en la cafetería que se llenaba cada vez más―. **Como sea...** ―farfulló de mala gana y tomó la cuchara de la azucarera.

―**¡Que lo disfrute mucho!** ―con ánimo de emoción infantil la chica le deseó de nuevo al viejo señor y se volteó a él, Sesshōmaru no lo quiso pero su don de observación le obligó a detallar el rostro de la joven ahora que estaba cerca.

_«Agradable de ver y simétrico»_ ese fue el pensamiento del joven peli-plata, uno de los mayores cumplidos que por su mente hubo pasado nunca.

―**Señor, ¿usted desea alg- oh...?** ―la joven cayó y Sesshōmaru casi que soltó un suspiro de fastidio por dentro, eso solía pasar cuando lo veían, se ponían tontas, balbuceantes, torpes o peor aún, coquetas, como la otra mesera que lo había estado atendiendo toda la tarde, con sus pestañeos exagerados y sus inclinaciones para mostrar más su escote cuando se acercaba a su mesa.

_Fastidioso._

Sesshōmaru decidió que la chica ya no era interesante.

O al menos eso pensó por un momento, porque al siguiente su curiosidad por ella se acrecentó más, cuando ella dejó caer la bandeja que llevaba en las manos y salió corriendo de la cafetería a toda velocidad.

―**¡Esa niña está loca!** ―se quejó Jaken―. **¡Casi me tira la bandeja en los pies! **―lo que era una exageración pues la bandeja cayó a poco menos de medio metro de él y además los pies del viejo mentor no llegaban al suelo debido a lo alto de la silla―. **Mi señor Sesshōmaru, este lugar no es digno de ust... ¿Señor Sesshōmaru!?** ―preguntó viendo a su alrededor, pues el joven doctor había desaparecido de la mesa.

_Y es que Sesshōmaru ya había entendido que sucedía._

Por la ventana en que había estado observando casi toda la tarde, había visto a la joven cruzar la calle y enfrentarse sin miedo y sin sentido de preservación contra tres tipos que sujetaban a las cachorros de las orejas; y, sorprendiéndolo nuevamente, la joven no había dudado ni un solo momento en empujar a uno de los tipejos y patear la rodilla del otro, lastimosamente el tercero la había golpeado en la cara y lanzado al suelo y la habría lastimado más de no ser porque estando de espaldas no se dio cuenta de la patada de Sesshōmaru que lo hizo golpearse la cabeza contra una pared y caer inconciente de rodillas al suelo sucio del callejón lleno de basura.

_Sesshōmaru había ido a ayudarla sin siquiera pensarlo._

Y lo siguiente que ocurrió fueron más intercambios de golpes entre el dúo que había quedado y el alto e imponente hombre que ni se inmutaba con los ataques torpes que le dirigían, en especial porque los pequeños cachorros aprovechaban para morderles los pies a los atacantes, la batalla era una obvia y fácil victoria.

_O debió serlo._

―**¡Todo por esta maldita!** ―gritó uno de los hombres asustado, sujetando una tabla vieja que estaba entre la basura, Sesshōmaru dio un paso atrás para evadir el ataque y noquearlo apenas sucediese la acción, pero el chico decidió no atacarlo a él, en su lugar dirigió el ataque a la joven que protegió a uno de los cachorros que uno de los tipejos había pisoteado para evitar que los mordiesen.

―**¡Maldición!** ―gruñó Sesshōmaru y sin meditar nada, un accionar nada común en su carácter, se lanzó a proteger a la joven, por lo que el golpe con la tabla lo recibió en su antebrazo y aunque el golpe mandó electricidad paralizante por todo el hueso y lo hizo ahogar un quejido, no fue suficiente para evitar que Sesshōmaru contraatacara con una patada hacia la cara y dejase inconciente a ese atacante también.

―**¡Cuidado!** ―escuchó tras él pero ya era tarde para saber que ocurría, solo pudo escuchar un fuerte golpe metálico y al tercero de la pandilla sin sentido caer casi encima suyo, cuando por fin pudo voltearse, observó a la chica con una tapa metálica de basurero y los ojos cerrados.

_Ella lo había golpeado._

Lo que fue bastante certero pues Sesshōmaru pudo ver la cuchilla que el chico iba a usar probablemente contra él.

_Ella le había salvado._

El joven doctor se puso de pie con un aire de dignidad y elegancia que no encajaba para nada con la escena de pelea callejera de la que formaba parte.

―**Ya puedes abrir los ojos **―le dijo a la chica que seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

La chica abrió los ojos, soltó la tapa algo asustada pero de inmediato se agachó a buscar a los perritos que llegaron a lamerle las manos.

―**¡No parecen lastimados! ¡Fueron muy valientes, estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes!** ―soltó un largo suspiro de alivio que hizo a Sesshōmaru alzar una ceja de incomprensión.

_Sinceramente esa joven solo le causaba más y más incomprensión._

Pero fuese como fuese, habían prioridades en ese momento y él iba a ordenar las prioridades.

―**¿Te encuentras bien?** ―le preguntó en su tono profesional, la chica acarició una vez a los cachorros y se volteó a él.

La luz de la luna que se colaba en ese oscuro callejón iluminó una de las cosas más puras que Sesshōmaru había presenciado en su vida.

_Una sonrisa llena de la más genuina felicidad._

―**¡Lo estoy!** ―le escuchó responder con el mismo tono de emoción infantil que le había escuchado en la cafetería―. **¡Ellos parecen estar bien!** ―uno de los cachorros se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a lamerle la cara, la chica rompió en risas y Sesshōmaru fue incapaz de pensar en nada más que en ese rostro golpeado lleno de alegría.

_¿Cómo podía alguien sonreír de esa forma teniendo una mejilla hinchada, sangre en el pómulo, en la nariz y un labio que se empezaba a inflamar?_

―**Aunque, auch...** ―hablaba ella entre risas―, **tal vez perdí un diente...** ―de nuevo, sorprendiendo al joven doctor, la chica habló sin preocupación alguna con los perros mientras les mostraba su boca y se tocaba con el dedo uno de los dientes―. **¿No les parece?**

Sesshōmaru parpadeó totalmente perplejo, pero el profesional médico dentro de él reaccionó, así que se agachó junto a la joven.

―**Déjame ver** ―la chica le miró con sorpresa cuando él la tomó de la barbilla y se inclinó para observar, Sesshōmaru por su parte no esperó que ella tuviese una piel tan suave y cálida en medio del frío de esa noche y por alguna razón, sus manos fueron aún más delicadas mientras revisaba la mandíbula y los pómulos de la joven frente a él que cuando realizaba suturas de precisión en su clínica Tenseiga―. **Dime si te duele algo de esto** ―dijo, porque el silencio en ese momento se le hizo algo incómodo.

_Y eso era otra extrañeza en él, porque él adoraba el silencio._

Ella solo asintió.

_Con una pequeña sonrisa que lo hizo regañarse para enfocarse._

―**No debist... **

―**¡Mi joven señor Sesshōmaru!** ―el viejo Jaken interrumpió lo que iba a decirle y por eso lo recibió con una mirada más fría que la usual, lo que hizo que su antiguo mentor no diese un paso más―. **¿S-se encuentra bien? **

―**No parece tener nada roto, pero será mejor que la revisen en el hospital** ―respondió y enseguida se regañó porque debió de ser obvio que Jaken se refería a él y no a la joven.

_Pero no pudo evitar responder sobre el estado de ella pues solo eso era lo que ocupaba su mente._

―**¡Y a mí que me importa una niñ...!**

―**Jacquen** ―le interrumpió el reclamo a propósito para no sentirse expuesto―, **haz algo útil y llama a la policía.**

―**¡Ya los llamé!** ―el chico que la joven había llamado Kohaku llegó junto a ellos―. **¿Estás bien, Rin? ¡Como estaba en la cocina me acabo de enterar! ¡No debiste enfrentarte a ellos sola! ¡La señora Kaede ya te ha dicho que no seas tan intempestiva!**

Sesshōmaru, quien tenía el rostro de la chica entre las manos, sintió los movimientos que hizo toda la estructura de su pequeña y dulce cara al reír, así como sintió la falta de calor que la piel de las joven transmitía a sus manos en cuando ella las separó con gentileza de su rostro para poder responder.

―**Kohaku, de la señora Kaede fue que aprendí a golpear de esa manera** ―rió de nuevo y tomó a los cachorros en sus brazos―, **especialmente para defender lo que debe defenderse** ―la joven sonrió con dulzura al decir eso―. **Y bueno, estoy bien, todo gracias a la ayuda de...** ―la protectora de los cachorros abandonados inclinó el rostro y se llevó la mano de manera pensativa, las sirenas de la policía llenaron de sonido el lugar―. **Disculpe, no sé su nombre y debo agradecerle apropiadamente... **―se volteó hacía su protector.

―**¿¡Cómo que no sabes el nombre de mi gran señor!?**

―**Jaken** ―Sesshōmaru usó un tono casi imperceptiblemente más fuerte de lo usual, pero fue lo suficiente para hacer callar al hombre mayor, quien dirigió su indignación ante la ignorancia de la mesera a uno de los bandidos que comenzaba a despertarse del golpe recibido por la tapa del basurero.

―**¡Ustedes son los más atrevidos al atacar a mi joven señor!** ―le reclamó al apenas consciente y lo golpeó con su bastón en la cabeza, mandándolo a dormir de nuevo.

Y luego, entre la gente que se fue acercando para curiosear y la policía que comenzó a hacer las indagaciones pertinentes, Sesshōmaru perdió de vista a la joven llamada Rin.

...Y por fin fue consciente del agudo dolor en su antebrazo...

**.**

**] S & R [**

**.**

Observó una vez más su brazo.

_No podía creerlo._

Él era una persona que nunca se enfermaba, pero ahí estaba ahora, sentado en una camilla de hospital y con un brazo enyesado, y no cualquier brazo, sino el mismo brazo que una vez se había quebrado en una pelea con el inútil de su medio hermano, eso le lastimaba el orgullo y todo porque se le había ocurrido ir al rescate de una desconocida.

_Eso no era algo propio de sí mismo._

_¿Sacrificarse a sí mismo no era lo que él le reclamaba constantemente a la memoria de su padre?_

Pero lo peor era que la policía lo había llevado a ese hospital.

_«Jaken debió hacerlos llevarme a Tenseiga»_

―**Oh, vamos. Siéntete en libertad de decirlo en voz alta** ―la mujer frente a él sonreía como un demonio―. **Odias estar aquí y mostrarte tan vulnerable, preferirías estar en tu famosa clínica rescata muertos donde puedes mandar a tú antojo, ¿me equivoco?**

Él gruñó internamente, pero su cara era digna del póker profesional.

―**Solo es una fractura, no ocupaba todo esto, y ni creas que no veo que intentas sacar una fotografía, deja de tratar de esconder el móvil detrás de esos papeles** ―negó con la cabeza―. **Firma de una vez los papeles del alta, Kagura.**

La estilizada mujer de larga bata blanca no perdió la sonrisa a pesar de haber sido descubierta.

―**¡No, no! Mi hospital mi reglas** ―continuó maliciosa y ya que había sido descubierta por una de las pocas personas que podía llamar amigo, decidió tomar la foto con todo el descaro posible, por eso se ladeó para fingir buscar un mejor ángulo, lo que le ganó una mirada fría del paciente―. **Así no ganarás la simpatía de tu doctora.**

―**Este es un hospital público no tuyo, y con respecto a lo último, no es algo que me interese.**

―**Claro que te interesa, quieres que firme el acta ¿no? Y no soy la dueña pero soy la jefa de emergencias, así que estás bajo mi poder.**

―**Eso no tiene nada que ver, Kagura, es tu deber firmar cuando ya no hay nada más que tengas que hacer con tus pacientes. Ya hicieron los estudios, las radiografías y me enyesaron, firma esos papeles o tendré que buscar al jefe del hospital para que una de sus **_**subordinadas**_** deje de gastar los recursos del estado y una necesaria habitación y camilla de hospital en alguien que no lo necesita** ―respondió preciso y Kagura frunció el ceño, la había atacado en puntos débiles, en especial al recordarle que había alguien que podía mandarla, desde que el padre de ella había muerto y por fin había salido de su tóxico control, Kagura no quería tener nada que ver con ser controlada por alguien más que no fuese ella misma.

―**Que aburrido eres** ―torció el gesto y miró los papeles, fingió leer cada uno con atención solo para fastidiarlo un poco o encontrar alguna razón para hacer un poco más larga la estadía del hombre enyesado, le gustaba molestarlo aunque sabía que el límite de Sesshōmaru con respecto a ese tipo de bromas tenía un límite muy bajo y no le gustaba tampoco sentirse controlado, de hecho esa era una de las razones por las que entre ellos había surgido esa especie de amistad, claro, al inicio había sido una sana atracción y un poco de sexo sin compromiso.

_Pero de eso ya hacía bastante tiempo._

Ahora Kagura solo lo veía como una de las pocas personas en quien podía confiar, y por quien, de vez en cuando, deseaba un poquito más de alegría y menos cinismo al mirar al mundo.

―**Kagura, sé que solo pierdes el tiempo** ―dijo en su impávido tono y la joven soltó un suspiro, ya no lo podía molestar más, resignada tomó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su bata dispuesta a firmar.

―**¡Señor Taishō !** ―la voz juvenil llamó la atención de los dos doctores, Kagura solo pudo ver como una mancha de color negro con amarillo pasó a su lado.

―**¡Hey, mocosa! ¡Te dije que no podías entrar!** ―La doctora observó entrar renqueando al viejo mentor de su amigo mientras sostenía su raro bastón en lo alto de su cabeza―. **¡Que atrevida eres, niña!**

―**¡Su brazo! **―sin inmutarse en el viejo y su regaño, Kagura observó como la mancha negro y amarillo tomaba la forma de una linda jovencita de largo cabello negro y vestido a cuadros amarillo y crema que observaba increíblemente preocupada a su paciente―. **¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le duele? ¿Cuánto tardará en curarse? ¿Tendrá alguna secuela? ¿Tiene alguna otra herida? ¿Cuánto tiempo estará en el hospital? ¿Necesita que llame a alguien para que lo recoja? ¿Tomará un taxi? ¿Vive muy lejos? ¿Necesita algún medicamento? ¿Un analgésico? ¡De verdad quería agradecerle pero los policías comenzaron con sus preguntas y no pude hacerlo! ¡De verdad, de verdad agradezco lo que hizo! ¡Los perritos también lo agradecen! Kohaku los llevó con su hermana que es veterinaria y me llamó para decirme que están bien, en cuanto les haga un chequeo completo los pondrá en adopción, espero que encuentren una buena familia, ¿usted cree que la conseguirán?** **Y sabe ¡no voy a perder mi diente!** ―Kagura escuchó la ametralladora de preguntas e información que la jovencita lanzó contra Sesshōmaru.

_«Oh, no...»_ pensó la doctora, si algo no soportaba ese gruñón era que le hiciesen preguntas en exceso, eso la divirtió y la preocupó a partes iguales.

_Bueno, en realidad la divirtió mucho más de lo que la preocupó._

Por eso, en lugar de calmar a la joven y alejarla del asesino de miradas frías ―como alguna vez apodaron a su amigo―, decidió disfrutar el espectáculo.

―**Sí. No. Dos meses. No. No. Ya debería estar por irme. No. No. No. No. No. No fue tu culpa, no necesitas agradecer. Ya veo, eso es bueno, no sé sobre el porcentaje de adopción de perros y es buna noticia que conserves tu dentadura.**

Fueron las respuestas en orden de Sesshōmaru.

Y casi caerse de la sorpresa fue la reacción de Kagura y Jaken al escuchar a Sesshōmaru Taishō responder tantas preguntas sin un ápice de fastidio ni en la voz ni en el rostro.

―**¿Acaso le medicaron algo fuerte?** ―Kagura susurró y de inmediato buscó la hoja de procedimientos realizados en su amigo para cerciorarse que no estuviese siendo testigo de una sobredosis, sin embargo, no le habían dado absolutamente nada, revisó de nuevo y de nuevo no encontró nada anormal―. **¿Y si no lo apuntaron?** ―iba a negar algo tan absurdo cuando de nuevo escuchó a Sesshōmaru responder tranquilamente otra ronda de preguntas **―Que demonios...** ―murmuró en coro junto al anciano junto a ella que atestiguaba algo tan fuera de lo normal.

―**¿Drogaron a mi señor bonito?** ―le susurró Jaken.

―**No** ―Kagura negó―. **¿Quién es ella?**

―**La mocosa que salvó.**

―**¿Ella? **―Kagura alzó una ceja―. **¿Por ella le quebraron el brazo?**

―**Por ella y unos pulgosos.**

―**Oh... ¿No crees que eso fue algo nada propio de Sessh...?**

Y Sesshōmaru detuvo la cháchara mirando a ambos con su mirada más fría.

―_**Jaken**_**, te encargué atender cosas de la clínica** ―el anciano no pudo evitar salir rápidamente de la habitación a hacer lo que le habían mandado al escuchar la manera en que pronunció su nombre.

―**¿Sesshōmaru, seguro te sientes bien?** ―Kagura se acercó a la camilla en donde la joven de vestido veraniego, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, se había sentado sin siquiera pedir permiso.

―**Deja de perder tiempo y firma el alta, Kagura, Tengo cosas que atender** ―respondió frío, como era lo usual en él, sin embargo la mirada de ese aparente hombre descorazonado se paseaba por los vendajes en el rostro de la chica, lo que llenó de una nueva curiosidad a Kagura.

_«¿Tan preocupado está por sus heridas? ¿Y sí tal vez él...?»_

Kagura se mordió la mejilla al pensar tal posibilidad, era algo poco realista y a la vez emocionante.

_«¿Pero acaso no la conoció hoy?»_

―**Señor Taishō u, ¿de verdad no le duele?** ―volvió a preguntar la chica ganándose la mirada atenta de Kagura.

―**No, y el señor Taishō u era mi padre, preferiría que no me llames así** ―Kagura asintió, eso lo diría el Sesshōmaru que ella conocía―. **Puedes llamarme por mi nombre.**

―**Ammm... ¿Cómo era...? **―la chica se golpeó la mejilla que no estaba cubierta por un apósito con el dedo, a pesar del labio hinchado y unos evidentes moretones que se dejaban ver aún con los apósitos, su cara era muy bonita―. **¡Oh, sí, entonces será Señor Sesshōmaru!**

―**No soy tan mayor para el señor, solo mi nombre está bien** ―le corrigió de nuevo, Kagura abrió los ojos incrédula, él apenas permitía esa confianza con su madre y con ella.

_«De verdad será qué...»_

―**¿Está usted seguro? Su amigo me dijo que lo tratara de señor porque debo respetar a los mayores** ―Kagura vio incomodidad en el rostro de Sesshōmaru y decidió divertirse un poco con sus sospechas sin base.

―**¿Rin, cierto?** ―se dirigió a la joven y esta asintió con una sonrisa casi infantil―. **Verás, ese hombre de ahí tiene un complejo con su cabello blanco **―Sesshōmaru no disimuló la poca gracia que le hizo esa mentira, pero de igual manera la doctora siguió, cuando algo la llenaba de interés se convertía en un vendaval indetenible―. **Lo hace sentirse viejo, especialmente cuando mujeres tan jóvenes, dulces y bonitas como tú le llaman señor.**

Kagura no supo si lo imaginó, pero, por una milésima de fracción de segundo, le pareció ver bochorno en la cara de su gruñón paciente.

_«¡No puede ser! ¡Seguro que lo imaginé!»_

―_**Kagura**_ ―letal fue el tono y Kagura sintió un escalofrío en su espalda―, **¿no tienes algo que firmar?**

―**¡Pero si su cabello es plateado y es hermoso!** ―la amenaza de muerte implícita contra Kagura quedó en el aire cuando la joven interrumpió con una sinceridad inesperada―. **¡Y la verdad se ve muy joven! No creo que tenga más de veinticinco, aunque tenga ese surco en medio de las cejas.**

Kagura soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo, pero solo una porque el surco en medio de las cejas de su amigo se intensificó amenazadoramente.

―**Eso es bueno** ―dijo conteniendo la risa―, **sabes, tiene veintisiete,** **pero al igual que yo él es del tipo de personas que siempre se va a ver más joven de lo que en realidad es. Y dime, ¿cuántos tienes tú, Rin? ¿Dieciséis, diecisiete?**

―**Kagura...**

―**Veinte **―sonrió y los otros dos se sorprendieron―, **veintiuno en dos meses.**

―**¡Oh! Ya eres legal** ―soltó traviesa la doctora mirando a Sesshōmaru y supo que él respiró hondo para evitar levantarse y sacarla de la habitación.

―**¿Legal?** ―la chica ladeó la cabeza sin entender―. **Oh, ¿acaso piensa que soy extranjera?**

Kagura aguantó la risa pero negó.

―**No, a lo que me refiero es que Sessh...**

―_**Kagura...**_

―**Doctora Kazehime, la cena del paciente.**

La advertencia de Sesshōmaru en su tono de voz y la enfermera en la puerta le impidieron continuar con la tortura a su amigo.

―**No necesito cena** ―respondió Sesshōmaru, por primera vez en su vida había experimentado lo que sabía se llamaba bochorno―. **Estoy por irme.**

―**Bi-bien, **―la enfermera tartamudeó y se sonrojó al observar al atractivo paciente ponerse de pie― **entonc...**

―**Alto, no puedo arriesgarme a que te desmayes de camino, no has comido desde que llegaste.**

―**No necesito la cena. Llévesela.**

―**Déjala. Sin cena no hay alta.**

_La enfermera se debatió en si obedecer al apuesto paciente o a su fiera jefa._

―**No puedes hacer esto. Es en contra de las reglas. Llévatela.**

―**Déjala **―una mirada afilada a la enfermera resolvió el conflicto dentro de la pobre―** Y no es contra las reglas **―negó segura de sí misma―, **es por la seguridad del paciente, así que o comes o no hay alta. ¿Tú que piensas, Rin? ¿Estoy siendo exagerada por querer impedir que mi paciente se desmaye camino a casa y terminé siendo traído de nuevo aquí?**

La chica observó de uno a otro, hasta para ella era obvio que había una especie de pelea de poder.

―**Yo... creo que es mejor que cene** ―decidió ella por el bien de la persona que la salvó―. **Creo que es lo más prudente, pero también** ―la chica miró hacia las sabanas de la cama totalmente compungida―, **me siento culpable porque por mi causa no ha comido y ha pasado por todo esto, de verdad lo siento, señor Sesshōmaru...**

Kagura sintió pena por meterla en medio de su broma.

Sin duda la joven era de carácter demasiado dulce para estar en medio de esos juegos de poder entre ellos, así que decidió darle algo de ánimos.

―**Rin, no...**

―**Solo Sesshōmaru** ―le recordó el joven doctor enyesado―. **Y como sea, denme la comida de una vez **―y mientras la enfermera entraba con una sonrisa coqueta y Sesshōmaru volvía a sentarse en la camilla, Kagura de nuevo pensó que su amigo estaba drogado.

_«¿Desde cuándo Sesshōmaru Taishō u cambia tan fácil de opinión?»_

―**Y firma después de esto, no más trucos** ―su amigo la sacó de su mente llena de preguntas y ella asintió de inmediato―. **Y no me pienso comer el pudín puedes botarlo.**

―**Cl-claro...**

―**Oh **―dijo la chica con algo de timidez―** ¿si lo va a botar puedo quedármelo?** ―la chica sonrió encantada cuando el hombre le pasó sin demora una cuchara y el dichoso postre de chocolate.

Kagura ya no tuvo más dudas.

Para otros sería un gesto sin mayor importancia, pero ellos no conocían a ese hombre como ella.

―**Bien, aquí dejo la hoja firmada** ―Sesshōmaru le miró con la ceja alzada, imaginó que Kagura iba a quedarse hasta el final para regodearse de esa victoria sin sentido al obligarlo a quedarse más tiempo―. **Rin** ―la mencionada dejó de comer del pudín y le observó atenta―, **te lo encargo** ―señaló al peli-plata con una sonrisa divertida pero la joven vio que más allá de eso había un sincero sentimiento―, **pero es un desalmado, ten cuidado.**

―_**Kagura**_**... **

―**¡Me encargaré de él!** ―la chica se levantó diligente de la cama, interrumpiendo el reclamo del joven doctor―. **Pero no creo que sea desalmado, en realidad creo que tiene un gran y noble corazón, por eso no dudó en ayudarme, a pesar de que no me conocía, yo...** ―su mirada sin ninguna nube de duda hizo a Kagura sonreír sinceramente―, **yo de verdad sé que es una persona bondadosa, aunque al parecer no lo demuestra muy seguido... ¿Por qué no lo hace?** ―la chica miró curiosa al hombre que había dejado de comer por la repentina respuesta de ella, y esta vez Kagura supo que no imaginó el bochorno en la cara de Sesshōmaru Taichou.

―**Oh... de verdad te dejo en buenas manos, Sessh...** ―riéndose la doctora dejó la habitación, esa jovencilla había descubierto en un par de horas algo que ni siquiera Sesshōmaru conocía de sí mismo, algo que incluso a ella le tomó años entender.

Que Sesshōmaru rodeaba de frialdad su bondad.

_...Pero ahí estaba, era parte de él..._

**.**

**] S & R [**

**.**

Las campanas de la puerta de la cafetería sonaron y Rin dio la bienvenida.

_Siempre con una sonrisa._

Pero para quienes la conocían, estaba claro que esa sonrisa era más especial que las usuales.

―**¡Señor Sesshōmaru!** ―la chica dejó la barra donde limpiaba y se acercó a él―. **¡Ya le quitaron el yeso! **―celebró alegre y con un par de aplausos, el hombre de traje ejecutivo y con el brazo en un cabestrillo asintió con un sentimiento extraño burbujeando en su pecho al ver la alegría de la joven por él y se sentó en la mesa que usaba todos los días en que iba a tomar café a ese lugar.

_O sea, toda la semana menos los miércoles y los domingos._

_Curiosamente_, decía Kagura, coincidía con los días que Rin tenía libre.

―**¿Desea tomar algo?**

―**Lo de siempre.**

―**De inmediato** ―la chica le hizo una seña a su compañero, su cliente regular siempre pedía el mismo combo de productos―. **¿Deberé usar el cabestrillo por mucho tiempo?**

―**Solo un par de días.**

―**Eso es una gran noticia** ―el volvió a asentir y Rin sonrió, ya llevaba más de dos meses de conocerlo y verlo casi diariamente, ya sabía que él no hablaba mucho―. **¡Iré de inmediato por su orden! ¡Y hoy paga la casa para celebrar su recuperación!**

Sesshōmaru pensó en negarse pero supo que era una batalla que no ganaría así que observó a la chica retirarse casi dando brinquitos como era su usual andar lleno de energía, ya conocía la mayoría sobre ella, y aún así, cada día le producía más y más curiosidad.

Aunque Kagura decía que era más que eso.

_«¿Qué va a saber esa mujer?»_

Negó con la cabeza.

―**Su orden, señor Sesshōmaru, el combo número dos, un café expresso doble, un panini mediano y un pudín de chocolate que no le gusta pero tiene prohibido botar en mi presencia **―el joven doctor aguantó una sonrisa, algo que tenía que obligarse a hacer mucho con ella, y en este caso fue porque recordó cuando le pidió que solo lo llamase por su nombre pero ella se había negado pues no sería algo muy apropiado mientras ella trabajaba, aunque al mismo tiempo no era impropio para ella el sentarse con él a comer el pudín de chocolate que él no comía pero siempre pedía y se lo terminaba cediendo a ella con la excusa de que sí ella no lo comía entonces tendría que botarlo.

_¿Por qué lo hacía?_

Sesshōmaru se negaba a saciar su curiosidad pensando sobre ese asunto.

_No le interesaba por ahora._

―**Ten, estás son de hoy en la mañana** ―le pasó un sobre amarillo que la joven tomó emocionada, y al ver el contenido aplaudió llena de alegría.

_Con esa sonrisa tan pura y brillante._

Y eso era lo único que le interesaba a Sesshōmaru por el momento.

Por eso había adoptado a los cachorros de esa noche, a _"Baku y Saiga"_ como los había nombrado ella quien se había auto nombrado su madrina, y por eso, un par de veces a la semana, Sesshōmaru le llevaba fotos de ellos a ella.

Para poder ver esa sonrisa.

_¿O para ser quien la producía?_

Tampoco quería pensar en eso.

_...Tal vez, porque ya sabía gran parte de esa respuesta..._

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Mil gracias por leer y dejar su comentario, significa mucho.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Notas De Autora****:**

Nunca digas que de esta agua no beberé, Sesshōmaru pensando que él jamás sería capaz de sacrificarse por algo y ¡Zaz! Le fracturan el brazo por salvar a Rin. xD Ya ven.

Espero que los personajes mantuviesen su esencia, es algo que siempre me pone de los nervios, es algo fluffy y simple pero con mucho amor para my Aibieldobliui que me regaló un hermoso dibujo. QwQ ¿Qué piensan? ¿Rin irá alguna vez a la casa de Sessh a ver a sus ahijados peludos? ¿Sessh entenderá porque las personas son capaces de sacrificarse por otros? ¿Entenderá el sentimiento detrás de la curiosidad por Rin? O: Pueden imaginar libremente que es un One Shot. XD Y por cierto, ¿se dieron cuenta de la pareja que hizo cameo acá? Lol.

Gracias por leer.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¡Adieu!**

**NwN/**

**.**

* * *

**.**


End file.
